


Come on In the Waters Fine, They Said while Shivering

by Burningchaos



Series: Fragile Streets of Gold [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Implied Spousal Abuse, Pure Blood Politics, part one, pure blood culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: Part One of what will be a series of short stories in the life of Hazel Potter. This series will eventually feature: slow build, wizarding culture, politics, courting, Ron, Ginny and Molly bashing. Ron and Ginny are twins for plot reasons. Hazel Potter/Barty Crouch Jr, Hermione Granger/Corvus Black.This part can be read as a stand alone, and contains background for the future parts. There are small hints of spousal abuse in this.





	Come on In the Waters Fine, They Said while Shivering

Petunia hummed softly while she dusted her and Vernon’s bedroom, mindful to make as little noise as possible. Getting Dudley to take a nap was getting harder and harder. It was important though, he needed his rest and Vernon insisted. She turned and smoothed a small wrinkle from the bed and looked over the room carefully. It looked perfect. Just the way Vernon liked it. 

Closing the door gently behind her she pulled her list from her apron to make sure she had completed everything upstairs. Nodding as she read it a loud pop downstairs startled her. She hesitated a moment, waiting to see if Dudley woke and when there was no immediate cry she sighed in relief and quickly headed downstairs. 

Hesitating when she saw the small creature in her foyer Petunia remember Lily describing the creature as a house elf. “Why are you here?”

“I bes Ceely.” The elf cried as it spoke. “Mistress Lily and Master James being killed night, bad Dumbly left Missy Hazel on the steps. I takes her back to the manor and Mimsy be watching her.” 

Petunia staggered backwards and fell on the the stairs. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, “Dead? My sister is dead and someone left Hazel outside on the steps.”

“Yes Misses but Ceely takes her and she be safe now.” Ceely wiped her eyes and nose on her dress. “You needs to come with me, you and the little sir, there be things you need to know that only the Goblins can tell you. Mistress tells Ceely what she has to be doing if this happened.”

“I can’t leave here,” Petunia felt her chest tighten and her vision darken around the edges as she struggled to breathe. “I’m trapped here.”

“Ceely’s be fixing that, one of Ceely’s jobs is to check on you and make sure you isn’t being hurt. I knows Mister is a bads man. You and little sir comes with me and wes fix it. Ceely promises.”

Not knowing what to do Petunia looked at her watch and thought about her list. She was never going to finish on time, Lily was dead and she needed to start dinner. Petunia started to laugh hysterically. Ceely came over and sat next to her patting her hand and stroking her hair until she calmed down. “Ceely if I go with you I can never come back here. You understand that right?”

“Yes Misses, you and little sir come to the manor to live with us and Missy Hazel. We be good elves and take care of you. The Goblins can be explaining better then Ceely can.”

“Right,” Petunia stood, took off her apron and looked around wondering where to start when Duddly woke up.” 

“I be getting little sir ready well yous be grabbing your bag and coat. Ceely be having Jerry and Willy come packs up everything yous be needing and takes it to the manor for you.” 

Ten minutes later Petunia walked into the foyer where Ceely had Duddly in his pushchair ready to go. “How are we going to get there?”

“Yous be taking Ceely’s hand, hold tight.” 

Petunia closed her eyes, felt a sicking lurch and staggered slightly as is passed. She opened her eyes when she heard voices all around her and had to take a deep centering breath. Her world had just become so much more complicated. 

The lobby she appeared in was grand, long stretches of gold veined white marble, tall smooth pure white columns and gold candelabras hanging from the high ceiling that was painted, yet slightly faded. There were people rushing around, whispering loudly, she heard Lily and James’ names, as well as Hazel’s. 

Ceely tugged her forward, “Comes.” They headed to a desk, not a window, and Ceely whisper to the Goblin. He snapped his fingers and a guard stepped forward. 

“Take them to Leftarm.” The guard gestured for them to follow and they went down a dark, but still regal, corridor. After several turns and a set of stairs they arrived. Their guard knocked on the door and after let them in. 

“Sit, I’ve been waiting for you. Time is money and we have little time to move before Dumbledore does.” Petunia stared at the Goblin behind the desk for a moment, understanding why his name was Leftarm as it was made of metal. 

“First the Will,” Leftarm looked at her, and she quickly sat down, “I am going to go over all this very fast so pay attention.” Petunia nodded. 

“The Will states who their secret keeper was, Peter Pettigrew, and if they are dead he betrayed them.” Leftarm snapped his fingers and there was suddenly a copy of the will. “Sirius Black has been arrested for this crime. Do you approve me sending a copy to the DMLE to have him released?”

“Y.., “Petunia cleared her throat, “Yes.”

Leftarm snapped his fingers again and the Will rolled itself up, a ribbon wrapped itself around it and it disappeared. “That's done.”

“Now there are several options for Lady Potter’s care.”

“Wait, Lady Potter?” Petunia was confused.

“James Henry Potter was Lord Potter. That makes Hazel Lady Hazel Elara Potter the first Lady Potter in six hundred years. Now as I said there are several options for Lady Potter’s care. The one Lily and James preferred was having you raise Hazel with the help of several pure bloods, those being Lord and Lady Malfoy and Sirius Black. This option contains many steps that I shall go over with you, but first I need a bit of blood from you and your son, Dudley.”

“Ceely be getting both and brings Mimsy, Ceely’s daughter, to help.” She popped away and returned in moments with Hazel, who was sleeping, and Dudley who was crying. 

Petunina took Dudley, who immediately stopped crying and started patting her face and saying mum repeditly. “Yes Darling, Mummy is here.” She looked over to Hazel, who Mimsy was holding, “Hello Sweetie, I’m your Aunt Petunia.” 

Hazel stared at her, “Ant Pe?”

“Yes Sweetie, Aunt P.”

Leftarm cleared his throat. “Can we continue? We are under a time constraint.”

Petunia felt her face redded, “Of course, Sorry.”

“Right then, Sirius Black has been summoned but that may take a bit. He has given us his blood freely for this situation so well him being here would be ideal we can proceed without him. That being said he has offered to blood adopt you and Dudley into his family and make Dudley his heir. This ceremony will activated and increase the small amount of magic you both have.”

“We have magic too? Dumbledore said I was a squib!”

“More like Dumbledore didn’t feel like explaining. Now as I was saying Black’s blood will activate and increase your magic. This will allow you access to the Wizarding World and refute Dumbledore’s claim of being Hazel’s magical Guardian and reduce his efforts to control her. Even now he is being stalled in the lobby, if seen he will no doubt move for access to the Potter vaults as he has done to so many other orphans in the past.”

“This is the best option for her care than?” Petunia handed Dudley over to Ceely. “We’ll do it, but I want a divorce and I want to change my son’s name.”

“Those are both requirements of this choice.” Leftarm hands her a list, “These are acceptable Star names.”

“Corvus, Corvus Dugan Black will be his name.”

“Excellent. We shall proceed and when we are done you and your son Corvus will be seen as half bloods in this world. Corvus, like Hazel, will be listed in the Book of Names for Hogwarts.”

“Why would this Sirius Black make Corvus his heir?” Petunia reached out and took Hazel from Mimsy, holding her niece for the first time.

Leftarm cleared his throat, “It is a rather private matter but as it concerns you I will tell you but you must keep this knowledge to yourself. Heir Black was hit with a infertility curse at Hogwarts. No one but Lord and Lady Potter knew, in fact, Heir Black came to Gringotts to see a healer to keep this news out of the papers.”

“Oh Dear, how terrible.” Petuina couldn’t imagine not having her Dudders. “So he will treat Corvus like his own then?”

“I would assume he would do that with both children.”

He leaned forward, grabbed Corvus’ hand and pricked his finger. He gathers some blood in Corvus’ hand and dropped it into the potion on his desk. “I’ll need the same from you. Ceely, you may want to take Hazel to the Malfoys. Make sure tell them Petunia and Corvus will be ready for them in the morning.”

Ceely nodded, “I’s be doing.” and popped away. 

“Mimsy can stay and help?” Mimsy was rocking Dudders and he hadn’t even cried while bleeding.

“Yes, please, Mimsy.”

Petunia let Leftarm prick her finger and repeat the process he did with Dudders.

I need you to sign this before I lead you to the infirmary. You’ll be more comfortable there when the potion starts to take effect.” Petunia signed her name to the contract, watched it glow and vanish. She knew her life was never going to be the same.


End file.
